Winx Evolution
by Kamilia
Summary: After discovering a new and unique gift Flora is kicked out of her house by her parents, she ends up at a special school for people just like her. At the school she will not only learn to control her powers but find out about her past and learn more about her future, all with a guy unlike any other she has met before.
1. First Day

Standing in front of a brown painted mansion was a tan skin, brunette nineteen year old girl. She had on a blue mini skirt with a pink strapless shirt, a mini blue jacket and black ankle high heel boots.

The mansion had four floors which consisted of twenty bedrooms, sixteen bathrooms, four living rooms, three dining rooms, three washrooms, and an indoor and outdoor pool, tennis court along with a large garden starting from the front to the back of the mansion.

She had three suitcases beside her and two duffle bags.

Behind her was a man with long grey hair, short in height and had on white pants with a yellow and white shirt. The black town car that they were in quietly drove off.

"Flora, are you ready to meet the others?" Saladin asked.

"Yeah, I am ready. Can't believe they were so surprised and disgusted by my powers that they quickly kicked me out of the house." The brunette told him.

"They don't understand the amazing gift that you have." He answered. "Thank you for entrusting me to shape and mould your powers."

"I read your soul and it was pure. Plus I got a good vibe from you." Flora answered honestly.

A few hours ago Flora awoke to see that she was hovering over her bed. Her parents came into the room, saw what was going on and feared her power so they kicked her out of the house.

Once she packed up her stuff and came out of the house she wondered through the park before meeting up with Saladin. She was able to sense that he was a physic just like her. He also had her escort him back to the house and whip all memory of Flora from their minds so they didn't go babbling to other people.

Saladin smiled as they headed towards the house. While he was around his supercomputer, Flora's name and image came up. It detected her powers.

"You know it is rare for someone to have more than one power much less four." Saladin pointed out. "You are the first mutant I met who doesn't have parents with powers."

The jade eyed brunette had the powers of nature, power sensing, negation and telekinesis.

"They were my adopted parents. My biological parents passed away when I was five. I was placed into foster care before they adopted me at age fifteen." Flora explained. "My nature and power sensing abilities kicked in when I was five and around the time my parents died."

"That explains why you have powers." The elderly male nodded. "It looks like your telepathy and negation powers took longer to develop than the other two."

"I have a question. You said your computer picked up on my powers?" Flora asked. Saladin nodded. "Why didn't it pick up the first two?"

"The computer wasn't set up till ten years ago." Saladin explained.

Reaching the door he opened it to reveal a bunch of teenagers. Seven girls and eight boys ranging from sixteen to nineteen. They were arguing loudly.

"Silence." Saladin yelled.

The group stopped and looked to the door. They quickly formed a line. "Sorry Professor Saladin."

Clearing his voice he indicated to Flora. "Everyone this is Flora Linepha, our new student. Introduce yourselves to her please."

They started from the right with a red head. "My name is Bloom. I have the power of fire."

"Hello darling. My name is Stella and my power allows me and others to teleport anywhere at will. I can also generate energy beams and creating light." The blonde stated.

"What's up? The name is Musa and my power is sound." A girl with long blue hair called out.

"I am Tecna, mutant of technology." A female with short purple hair indicated.

"I am Aisha, weather is my thing." A curly hair brunette stated.

"Hey, I am Roxy. My power involves animals." A female with dark pink hair and yellow tips said.

"Krystal, it is nice to meet you." The girl with lavender hair smiled. "I have the powers of go through solid objects and heal."

Now it's the guys turn.

A guy with blond hair started. "Sky, I can create multiplies of myself."

"Riven, I can fly."

"Nabu, I control gravity."

"Roy is the name and ice is my game."

"My name is Timmy and I have the ability to shape shift." An orange hair male with glasses said.

Moving down the line a guy with brown hair called out. "Brandon and I have the ability to manipulate earth."

"Hello, my name is Jared and I have super speed."

Last but not least. "My name is Helia. I have the ability to generate sharp adamantium claws from my fist as well as super strength, a keen sense of smell and hearing."

Flora took a deep breath before speaking. "As you know my name is Flora and I have the ability to control nature, I am also a telepathy and able to sense a person's ability and deactivate it at will."

The others were in awe at the amount of powers she had.

Riven questioned. "If you had the ability to sense what powers we had then why did we have to call them out?"

"I didn't tell you to do that." Flora commented. "That was your choice."

"Okay Flora, my grandson Helia will escort you to your room." Saladin stated. "Dinner is at seven so you have enough time to freshen up and relax."

"Thank you so much Professor." The brunette was grateful.

Helia walked over to take up two of Flora's suitcase and a duffle bag. The brunette took up the remaining suitcase and duffle bag and followed Helia up the stairs.

The other teens made their way into the living room to watch TV while Saladin headed to his office.

Reaching the third floor Helia headed to the last door on the right before opening the door to reveal a large bedroom. It had a queen size bed in the middle with a closet, night table to the left, full length mirror to the right along with a dresser. AC was in the room so there was no need for a fan and a window facing the back garden.

"Hope you enjoy your stay Flora." Helia placed her things into a corner. "If you need help with anything I am just across the hall from you."

"Thanks." She nodded.

Helia did a short bow before her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and see this place your new home."

"What a gentleman." Flora smiled. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for helping and welcoming me into your home."

Helia cheeks turned pink. "No problem. I shall leave you alone to unpack and rest."

Leaving the room Helia thought. _'She is really beautiful and seems like a sweet person. Hope she stays with us for a long time so I can get to know her better.' _

Flora blushed as Helia left the room. She didn't know what came over her when she kissed his cheek but liked it.

Once the door closed she began unpacking.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this Winx story. It's going to be like x-men but it's not going to be a crossover story. **

**Helia is 20.**

**Sky, Nabu, Riven, Brandon, Roy, Timmy and Flora are 19. **

**Krystal, Bloom, Aisha, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Jared are 18. **

**Roxy is 17. **


	2. The End of A New Day

Flora walked downstairs looking for the dining room. After a few minutes of looking she heard people talking and followed the noise. Once in the room she saw that everyone was seated, digging into their food while talking.

Helia was the first to see her and waved. "Hello Flora."

"What took you so long?" Aisha asked. "Riven was about to eat your dinner."

"I got lost trying to find my way here." Flora explained, taking a seat between Aisha and Helia. "No one gave me the whole grand tour so I had to figure out where to go on my own."

"Sorry about that. I am usually the one that gives tours but been so preoccupied lately that it slipped my mind." Helia explained.

"It's no big deal. I have memorised some of the paths already." Flora reassured him. "It's going to take some time to know everywhere in the house though."

"Good luck with that Princess." Riven huffed. "Krystal, Helia and Saladin are the only people that know this house inside and out. Sky and I have been here the longest next to them and not even we know all the hiding place here."

"Oh well. The important thing is that I know where all the essentials are." Flora said. Looking down at her meal, a frown appeared on her face.

"Flora, is there something wrong?" Saladin asked, seeing the sad expression. "You don't like the food?"

On her plate was a big piece of chicken with gravy, rice and vegetable.

"I am a vegetarian." She said. "So sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier."

"So can I have your meat?" Sky was the first to ask.

"Sky!" Bloom nudged him.

"What? She can have my vegetables." He exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." Krystal sincerely apologised. "I should have asked you first since your new before cooking it."

"You can have my dinner, Flora." Roxy offered. "I am full anyway."

"No worries Roxy. You can have my food." Helia moved his plate over to hers. On it was a vegetarian casserole. It was barely touched.

Roxy, Krystal and Helia were the only vegetarians in the mansion before she came along.

"No, you should eat. I can always go to the nearest restaurant and pick up something." She moved the plate over to him.

"No public transportation comes this way." Riven proclaimed. "Helia and Stella don't like it when people drive their vehicles."

"I am not getting my car till tomorrow." Flora sighed.

"You can use the Jeep in the garage." Jared suggested. "Anyone can drive it."

"Enough!" Stella hissed. "I will just teleport Flora to the nearest restaurant and get her damn food."

"That too." Everyone said, forgetting that Stella could teleport.

Flora gave her food to Sky before Stella teleport her upstairs for her purse then to the nearest restaurant that sells vegetarian food.

* * *

Once back inside the mansion Flora and Stella saw that everyone was still around the table, talking and waiting for them.

As they sat down, Flora opened her box of food to reveal a Vegetable Casserole and Pappardelle with Mushrooms.

After everyone finished eating Helia offered Flora the grand tour which she gladly accepted while the others went to their room.

It took about an hour before the tour ended upstairs on the balcony which led to the upstairs living room.

"This looks so beautiful." Flora stated as she gazed at the night sky. "I can see the stars so much better than in the city."

"This is my second favourite place on the entire estate." Helia told her. "I can see the stars, the lake, forest and garden from right here."

"So what is your favourite place?" Flora questioned.

"It's the rose garden. I adore the presences of nature. It's also my favourite place to draw."

"That's cool. Growing up in a foster home I didn't have a garden so whichever school I went to I had to beg the principal to use an unused area of the school to grow one." Flora said. "Everyone was so surprised that I managed to grow an entire garden in less than a month. I used my nature powers which came into active when I was five to grow it."

"If you care to share, what happened to your parents why you ended up in a foster home?" Helia asked.

"They died in a car crash when I was five. I was at school at the time when it happened." Flora sighed.

"It must have been a tough life." Helia commented. "My parents died when I was eleven and even though it was painful at least I still have my Grandfather. He is the only family I have left even though he is barely around."

"Your lucky. At least you still have him. I think my parents would be proud of me right now. I got accepted to Magix University to become a Vet on a full scholarship and I graduated from Alfea High at the top of my year."

"Smarty Pants" Helia joked at first. "They would have been proud of you."

"I had to work hard to get into college. I wasn't going to look to my former foster family to send me to school." Flora smiled.

"At least you will have company. I am currently attending Magix University to become a Journalist and a Graphic Designer." Helia said. "Riven, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Roy and Timmy will be attending this year also."

"At least I will know a few people there and maybe get a lift if my car isn't ready yet." Flora said.

"You bought a car?" He asked.

"No, I entered a contest that BMW was offering to the several schools. They were giving away a customised car to the person who wrote the best essay about why they deserved the car. I won and suppose to get an electric light purple convertible tomorrow." Flora informed him.

"Cool."

The two talked for another hour before the desire for sleep crept up.

Standing in front of Flora's room door, the brunette planted a kiss on his cheek. "I enjoyed spending time with you. It was fun and I feel comfortable talking to you."

"Know the feeling. Good night, Flora and sweet dreams." He kissed her hand.

Flora blushed. "Good night."

Flora entered her room feeling wonderful after such a horrible start to the day. Once the door closed Helia headed to his room with a smile on his face clearly showing he enjoyed the day also.

Entering his room Helia saw Krystal lying on his bed. "Hey." He said, closing the door.

"Hi. You seem happy."

"I feel happy." He replied as the lavender hair teen got up from the bed. "I never thought I would find someone that has most of the same interest as me."

Krystal smiled as she reached him. "Glad you found someone that made you happy. Hopefully one day I will find someone who makes me just as happy."

"You're a great, beautiful and wonderful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He hugged her waist.

"Hopefully." She nodded. "Too bad we didn't worked out."

"We had similar morals but our differences are too much. The only thing Helia and Krystal have in common is that they are vegetarians.

"I know. Our relationship was based on sex than anything else." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guess we make better friends than lovers."

Krystal and Helia have been friends since Krystal was one and dated for four years before breaking up. Everyone in the mansion knew of it expect Flora and weren't surprised to hear of the broke up.

"You are still my friend and no matter what you will always be my first love." Helia stated.

Krystal nodded. "You will always be my friend and my first love also."

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Krystal gladly returned the kiss. Using her power the teen phased their clothes off and allowed them to land on the ground.

Breaking the kiss Helia lifted her up and carried Krystal to the bed. Placing his body gently on top of Krystal's the two locked lips once more. Moans escaped their mouths as the kiss became more passionate.

Krystal wrapped her arms tightly around Helia's neck once more. Their lips parted way so their tongues could meet for a heated dance. Helia used his hands and began touching her all over. He couldn't get enough of how wonderful she felt against him.

For the rest of the night the two made passionate love to each other.

* * *

**Next Day**

Helia was the first to wake up. Looking at the lavender hair teen that was sleeping on his chest and wrapped in his arms, he thought. '_Even though Krystal and I have broken up a few weeks ago we are still having sex every night. It's a good thing she is on the pill because the sex is just too addicting to stop. We are each other's first and only so the connection is there but I am feeling something towards Flora. Only time will tell if Flora and I are destine for each other.'_

Leaning forward he kissed Krystal's lips to wake her up. The lavender hair mutant let out a blissful sigh as their lips parted ways.

"Good morning sweetie." Krystal smiled, opening her eyes. "I love waking up in your arms. It makes me feel so safe."

"It's feels comforting having you in my arms." He began touching her all over.

Krystal moaned softly as she placed her body on top of Helia's. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, to bring their bodies closer.

"Oh Helia." She moaned softly. "Even though we have broken up I still love with you."

"I still love you, Krystal." He confessed. "I just think our differences will make us part ways once again."

"I am afraid too but I love you too much, Helia." Krystal replied. "I am willing to try again if you are."

Helia leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Krystal gladly returned the kiss, wanting nothing more than for Helia to be hers once more. Sparks ignited as the kiss became more intense.

Breaking the kiss, Helia nodded. "We can try once more. If it doesn't work out this time..."

"We can go our separate ways for good." Krystal finished his sentence. "I agree."

"I love you, Krystal." He proclaimed. Helia liked Flora a lot but he still loved Krystal.

"I love you too, Helia." Krystal nearly screamed for joy. _'I am in love with Helia and hoping we can make it work this time.' _

Passion and moans were heard as Krystal and Helia began their blissful love making.


	3. A New Mission

Heading downstairs wearing green mini jeans shorts, pink, strapless shirt, a matching colour laced up, knee length high heel boot, and mini green jacket, Flora saw Aisha with Roxy sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey guys." Flora smiled, waving to them.

"What's up Flora?" Aisha asked.

"Good morning Flora." Roxy returned her smile. "Where you off to so early?"

"I am going to collect my car. Is Stella awake? I wanted her to teleport me to the place." The brunette asked.

"No, she and Bloom left earlier to meet their parents." Roxy said. "Thought Helia was going to drop you there since he was drooling over you yesterday."

Flora blushed. "Helia doesn't like me, like that and knocked on his door this morning and no answer."

"He must have gone on a mission." Aisha said. "Helia is usually a light sleeper and he does like you. He has been talking about how beautiful and wonderful you are since you stepped foot through the door."

"I will just have to collect it later then." Flora sighed. "Really want to test drive that baby."

"I can drive you in the mansion's Jeep." Aisha headed over to where the keys were hung.

"Thanks Aisha." Flora said. "Roxy, are you coming?"

"Sure. Aisha was going to drop me to the Domino Zoo for my shift later anyway."

"Animals are your talent so should have expected you to be interested in things animal related." Flora commented.

"My people, my people, let's go." Aisha came back with the key in hand.

"Think that's going to be your tag line for the day." Roxy giggled as they left the mansion.

'_Roxy and Aisha seem really nice. Think we will become great friends soon.' _Flora thought.

Walking outside Flora saw Aisha use her powers for the first time to clear up the overcast sky.

"Wow! Hopefully I will be able to control my powers so easily." The only brunette looked impressed.

"You will get the hang of it soon. With Saladin's help I was able to control my powers in a matter of weeks." Aisha said. "When I first got it I was unintentionally creating storms almost everywhere I went."

"I was unintentionally giving animals the ability to talk." Roxy sighed. "Let's just say the people in the zoo had one heck of a day."

Walking to the jeep, they continued.

"My nature powers and the ability to scene other people's gift's are the most advance out of all my powers." Flora explained. "The negation and telepathy powers are slowly kicking in. I was able to levitate myself for a few seconds and negate Jared and Saladin's powers for a few short time."

"Well that's why you're here." Roxy said, getting in the back seat of the Jeep.

Flora took the front seat while Aisha went to the driver's side.

"It will take a lot of work but you can do it." Aisha encouraged her.

Starting up the black Jeep, Aisha sped off.

* * *

Brandon walked through the forest, trying to find the perfect place to practice his powers. Every Saturday morning Brandon would practice out here.

Reaching the centre of the forest he saw a girl with waist-length thick dirty blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes and purple lips. She wore a mini navy skirt with a dark green body blouse and mini navy jacket. On her feet were navy, ankle high heel boots.

She was sitting by the lake, looking at her reflection.

"Hello, are you lost?" Brandon asked.

The girl had a grin on her face before turning around. "No, I am not lost. I just needed to clear my head and ended up here."

"Walking is one of the best ways to clear a person's head." Brandon replied, taking a seat next to her. "My name is Brandon by the way,"

"My name is Selina. It is nice to meet you." She smiled.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in the forest. It's could get dangerous." Brandon commented.

Selina blushed. "I can defend myself and thank you."

"For what?" Brandon asked. "You are a beautiful girl, hasn't anyone told you that before?"

"Yeah, people have but none of them are as handsome as you." Selina answered. _'He is really cute in person. When this is all over maybe we can be in a relationship with no secrets.' _

'_She is not as beautiful as Stella but is still beautiful.' _Brandon thought. _'I need to move on from her. Stella wants a rich man not a broke man. Wonder if Selina is single.' _

"Your girlfriend must be missing you right now." Selina wondered.

"She would if I had one." Brandon answered. "What about your boyfriend, isn't he here?"

"I don't have one." The blonde uttered.

'_Nice!'_ Brandon thought.

Selina leaned forward and clashed her lips onto his. Brandon was surprised by this and took a while to return the kiss.

The pair began to move closer and within two minutes both were stripped of their clothes.

Selina lay on the grass with Brandon gently on top of her. Her legs were wrapped around his while his hands were holding her ass. Selina had her arms wrapped around his neck with a blush across her face.

Brandon began to move, Selina hissed in pain.

"Selina, are you still a virgin?" He asked, stopping.

"Yeah, I am." She nodded. "You can continue. The pain will go away soon."

Brandon nodded. Kissing her lips, he pushed on.

**One Hour Later **

Selina and Brandon stood at the edge of the forest, near the city. They were embraced in a hug.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Brandon." Selina smiled. "I had a great time."

"It was nice to meet you too, Selina. I am looking forward to our date tomorrow." He leaned forward to kiss her lips. Selina gladly returned the kiss, enjoying her mission more than she ever thought possible.

As the kiss ended they reluctantly parted ways.

"So am I. See you tomorrow, Brandon." She waved to him while walking away.

Brandon waved good bye to her before turning around and walked away. Once Selina saw that Brandon was not looking, she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Appearing in a run down mansion Selina walked into the living room to see four females. They are Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Diaspro.

Icy saw her and asked. "So did you meet Brandon today?"

"Yes, I did. You were right about him going to the forest today." Selina said. "I have a date with him tomorrow."

"Good." Darcy smirked. "Once you get close to Brandon, he will invite you to the mansion then you can find out where Saladin hid that Super Computer."

"What did you do to get the date?" Stormy inquired.

"I just worked my Selina charm." She put on a fake smile. "I am going to my room now."

Diaspro grinned. "Tomorrow it's going to be my time. I am going to work my magic on Sky. We have to get into that computer and find the mutant that has the power to destroy us all."

Icy, Stormy, Darcy, Diaspro and Selina are a group of evil mutants that form 'the Trixs'. They want to control the world but before they can do that they will have to defeat the mutants that Saladin has gathered as well as kill the mutant that was predicated to kill them all.

Since Selina and Diaspro are new to the group Saladin and the others don't know of her alliance with the Trixs. After studying them for a while they realized who was a particular guy's type and sent Selina to Brandon and Diaspro to Sky.

Selina closed the door to her room before sliding to the floor of her room. _'In order to get to the Super Computer we all have to make sacrifices. My own was giving up my virginity. Brandon was amazing though and I couldn't get enough of him.'_

* * *

Helia opened his door, clearly satisfied by Krystal. The lavender hair teen had left the room a few minutes before Helia.

Stepping out he saw Flora coming up the stairs.

"Good afternoon Flora." He called out.

The brunette smiled as she walked towards him. "Good afternoon Helia. I thought you weren't home. The others said you are always the first one up."

"I was doing something last night which carried over to this morning." He said. "I woke up early to finish up."

"Oh okay." Flora replied. "I just came back from collecting my car. It is a beauty and drives like a dream."

"Cool. If anything happens to it Tecna can fix it within a few seconds." He stated.

"Thanks for telling me." Checking the time, Flora continued. "Saladin said we are having our first training session soon so I better hurry up and change."

"That's strange. Grandpa doesn't usually have training till later." Helia checked the time.

"Actually he wants you and Krystal to check out something." Flora walked over to her room. "He said something about a meeting with a lady named Faragonda."

"Thank you." He took her hand into his and kissed it.

"You're welcome." Flora blushed. _'Helia is so sweet. I am definitely falling for him.' _

Helia headed downstairs to see Krystal talking to his Grandfather. Walking over to them, he asked. "What did you want to talk to us about, Grandpa?"

"Faragonda contacted me this morning about an important package and I want you two to collect it." Saladin stated. "I want you two to hurry up and collect it before the Trixs find out about it and try to steal it."

"Why don't you let Stella teleport and collect it." Krystal suggested.

"The package is too important for one person to collect it." He whispered. "Besides her powers are limited and Faragonda is all the way in Africa."

"Okay." Helia nodded. "Stella's powers only transport her to a few miles. We will need to use the jet."

"I told her to be expecting you two." Saladin said. "You two are my most experienced students and will know what to do."

Helia and Krystal nodded. Heading upstairs they packed a three day bag for the trip. The jet would take them half way near the mountains then they would have to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

Saladin stood behind a glass of the training room. His focus was on his new recruit. _'Could Flora be the mutant in the prophecy? Could she be the one that will save us from the great evil? When Helia and Krystal return with the tablet holding the prophecy we will find out if it's really her.' _


	4. Bonding Time

Helia started up the jet and headed off to Africa with Krystal. Once the jet reached high altitude he punched in the coordinates for their destination before switching it to autopilot.

His thoughts kept on flashing to the brunette beauty that came to the mansion yesterday. _'Flora Linepha.' _

Heading to the room that he and Krystal shared, the raven hair teen entered to see the room's light dimmed. Candles surrounded the select parts of the room with soft music playing.

"Hey sweetie." Krystal sweetly said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing. "We have three days to ourselves. I am planning on making the most of it."

Helia gulped. She still looked sexy to him no matter how many times he saw her naked.

Stripping Helia was not going to waste any time with her. Carrying her to the bed Helia and Krystal began making love with any thoughts of Flora disappearing from his mind.

* * *

Flora dragged herself slowly up the stairs to her room. Her feet ached, back in pain and everywhere else was sore.

"Hey girl!" Musa chimed, walking up the stairs to meet her.

"Hey." Flora groaned, tiredly. "I am in so much pain."

"I can tell." The blue hair teen chuckled. "Don't worry you will get use to it soon. I actually wanted to talk to you. Do you want to sit down?"

Flora nodded. "I would love that."

Talking a seat on the stairs, Musa asked. "How are you adjusting to the change?"

"I am slowly adjusting to it. This remains me of my foster home in terms the amount of people around." Flora said. "The powers will take some time to getting use to."

"I know how you feel." Musa commented. "When I first came here it took a long time to adjust to the new surrounds and people. My father helped me for the most part even though he isn't here."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"He is living in Melody. He is not a mutant but my Mom was."

"Was?" Flora heard the saddest in her voice. "She passed away?"

"Yeah, a few years ago. Cancer took her away." Musa sighed. "Before she passed away I got my powers. I miss her so much."

"I know how you feel." Flora said. "My parents passed away when I was five but I have a few memories of them. My father had this amazing ability to move things around without touching it. I always wondered how he did it till I got my powers."

"Saladin told you, didn't he?" Musa realised.

Flora nodded. "He told me this morning after looking up my parents on the Super Computer. My mother could grow a garden as faster than anyone I know. She had the power of nature."

"My mother had the power to control water." Musa said, getting up. "We better hit the showers. I am beginning to smelling myself."

Flora giggled, getting up. "I agree with you."

"I better hurry up. Since Krystal isn't here I am taking over her dinner duties for the rest of the week." Musa informed the brunette.

"Musa, can I ask you something about Helia and Krystal?" Flora whispered. "Heard that they use to date."

"You want to know if they have feelings for each other." Musa assumed. The telepath nodded. "Not that I am aware of. Krystal and Helia dated for four years before breaking up. It didn't take anyone by surprise."

"Do you have any idea why they broke up?" Flora wondered.

"They have too many differences." She said. "The only thing they have in common is the fact that they are vegetarians."

Flora wondered. "Four years is a long time to be with someone."

"The sex is what kept them together. Those two were like bunnies in heat all year round." Musa answered. "Just know that Helia is so crushing on you. He has clearly made his interest known to everyone around here even though he didn't say it directly."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe he is still love Krystal or…"

"Let me stop you right there." Musa cut her off. "Their relationship is over. Krystal and Helia said that they are just friends and nothing more."

Flora smiled. "Thanks Musa. That means a lot. Want some help with dinner? I love cooking and use to cook at the home."

"That means a lot." Musa accepted her offer. "More hands mean less work and faster results."

The two friends headed upstairs and took a long bath.

* * *

After dinner Brandon lay on his bed, wearing only his blue boxers. He was looking through his phone for Selina's number.

'_That girl rocked my world.' _He thought. _'Who would have thought a virgin would be that amazing and so flexible. Maybe she is the girl that will finally get my mind off Stella.' _

Stella and Brandon were dating for almost a year before the blonde dumped him to be with some rich guy. Even though the break up was two months ago he still loved her but had to move on.

Seeing her name he called it. A few seconds later Selina answered. _"Hello Brandon." _

"Hey Selina. I was just calling to confirm our date for tomorrow." He said.

"_Yeah, it is still on. Why are we going?" _She wondered.

"That is a surprise. Meet me where we first met at five p.m." Brandon informed her.

"_Five p.m. it is. Looking forward to it."_ Selina replied. _"I have to go Brandon. Good night." _

"Good night." He then hung up the phone.

Placing his phone on the nearby night table Brandon turned to face the balcony of the room only to see Stella in a mesh black night gown lying on the bed.

"Who is Selina?" She sounded pissed.

"None of your business. You need to stop teleporting into my room and get out." Brandon huffed.

"Not without knowing who Selina is." Stella yelled.

"Why do you care who she is? You broke up with me two months ago for some rich, old guy named Avalon."

"No! I broke up with you because I heard you talking to some girl and professing your love for her." The blonde replied. "I am only going out with Avalon to piss you off and be spoiled like a princess for once with gifts."

"Two months ago?" Brandon was trying to remember so far back. "Stella! I was talking to my mother. I always tell her I love her after our monthly talk. You know she is on the road a lot doing her job and can only call me once a month."

Stella looked embarrassed. "No, I didn't know."

"Yes you did!" He yelled. "Heck everyone in this mansion knows that. Admit that you didn't remember and jumped to conclusion."

"No!" Stella yelled back before teleporting out of the room.

'_What am I going to do with that girl?' _He sighed.

Stella teleported into her room, thinking. _'I let a good guy all because I jumped to conclusion. Yeah Avalon buys me a lot of stuff but he has no respect for me and I am still in love with Brandon.'_

* * *

Nabu and Flora stayed behind the kitchen to do dish duty while the others went to bed. Since Helia was away Flora took his space. She was drying off the plates while Nabu washed.

"That was the best dinner I ever had, Flora." Nabu complimented her. "Where did you learn to cook from?"

"I learnt to cook from trying different things and reading recipes." Flora replied. "I got a book from my parents. It has a lot of Jamaican and African foods, herbs and spices."

The day her parents died a family friend had packed up the book and some family pictures and given it to Flora.

"Maybe I can look through it sometimes when it's my turn to cook." Nabu stated.

"Sure. So how does the chores duty goes? One person cooks while two wash the dishes afterwards and the others clean the rest of the house." Flora wondered.

"That's basically it. Saladin wants to teach us the value of a hard day's work. We are allowed to use our powers to speed up the process though." He added.

"I would use my telepathy to move the dishes faster but afraid that I might break them." Flora said.

"At least it is improving. You are one of the rare mutants." Nabu pointed out. "There have been only three telepaths recorded in history. They are you, Saladin and an unknown male. Come to think of it, the male looks kinda like you."

"That would be my father." Flora told him. "Saladin said that it is a rare ability."

"It's even rarer to see someone with four powers." He nudged her. "You are truly one of a kind."

"Thank you but everyone is one of kind." Flora put away the last of the dishes.

"Thank you for helping me." Nabu sounded grateful. "Everyone hates dish duties."

"I can understand that. Those are a lot of dishes." Flora dried off her hands. "I prefer cooking." A yawn escaped then escaped her lips. "It's time to hit the hay."

Nabu wrapped his arms as they walked out of the kitchen. "That makes the two of us; I have a feeling you are going to fit in quite well around here."

'_I hope so.' _Flora thought. _'I have met so many wonderful people here. Maybe I can call this place home.'_

* * *

Helia and Krystal were wrapped in each other's arm as they continued making out. The raven hair male had his hands all over her; he couldn't get enough of his girlfriend and her rock hard body. Krystal was addicted to Helia and the sex. She wanted him more and more each day.

Ending the kiss, Krystal confessed. "I love you so much, Helia."

"I love you too, Krystal." He said, sincerely.

Sighting blissfully, she continued. "I never felt so connected to anyone like I am to you."

"Know the feeling. Before the break up we were so connected that I purposed to you." He continued touching her.

The engagement ring was still on her left middle finger. "I still wear it everyday. I want marry you, Helia."

The ring was his mother's engagement ring.

Helia and Krystal's parents were killed by the three founding members of the Trixs also known as the three ancestral mutants nine years ago. They were eventually killed by two unknown mutants a few years ago. Till this day no one knows who those mutants are since they were killed along with the Trixs.

"I want to marry you too, Krystal." He replied.

"Even though Saladin and our friends think it's a bad idea?" Krystal asked.

Helia replied as he held Krystal tightly. "I know why they said it's a bad idea for us to get married but it's not their decision who we want to be with."

Looking at each other Helia and Krystal leaned forward to lock their lips for a kiss. It only lasted for a short time but answered a lot of questions.

They nodded knowing what the other was thinking.


	5. Gotta Go Our Own Way

Brandon reached the place where he and Selina first met to see that the teen was already there, waiting on him. She was resting against a tree.

"You're here on time." Brandon checked the time.

"Don't like making people wait." Selina smiled.

"My ex was always late for our dates." Brandon informed her, while walking over to her. "She would spend time putting on make-up and trying on designer clothes."

Selina met him half way. "The only make-up I put on is lip stick. As for outfits I wear what I feel comfortable in. What's the plan for our date?"

"A romantic date followed by dancing then we can talk and get to know each other better." Brandon hugged her waist. "Hope you don't mind. I wanted to keep it simple."

"I don't mind." Selina hugged his neck.

The two leaned forward at the same time and locked lips. The couple started a makeup session not knowing that Stella was watching from behind a tree.

The blonde began to get teary eyes as she watched Brandon and Selina. _'Brandon has really moved on. I can't believe it.' _

Stella then teleported back to the mansion, heartbroken.

* * *

After the date Brandon escorted Selina to the city boundaries. His arms held her waist tightly while Selina hugged his neck.

"Selina…" Brandon said. "It will be no problem for me to escort you home. Want to make sure that my girl is safe."

"Your girl?" Selina asked, happily. "You are calling me your girlfriend?"

He replied. "We have only known each other for a short time but I like you a lot."

"I like you too; Brandon and I would love to be your girlfriend." The dark blonde answered, overjoyed.

'_Brandon is so cute, nice, sweet and I am starting to fall for him.' _Selina thought. _'I am starting to like him to the point where I would leave the Trixs and forget about their stupid plan of world domination.' _

'_I am beginning to like Selina. She could be the one that makes me forget about Stella for good.' _Brandon thought.

"Brandon, I don't mind walking home alone. It's not too far from here." Selina reassured him. "I will call you as soon as I reach."

"Okay." Brandon agreed. "Too bad school is starting on Monday or I would treat you to date every day of the week."

"Which school are you going to?" Selina asked.

"Magix University. I am studying to become a lawyer." Brandon informed her.

"Cool." Selina stated. "I am going there too to become a Software Developer."

"That's nice. On Monday I can introduce you to some of my friends." Brandon grinned. "They will adore you."

Selina nodded in agreement. Sharing a kiss, the couple went their separate ways.

* * *

Driving to town in the Mansion's Jeep, Sky was enjoying the breeze flowing through is blond hair. Turning left Sky was ready to floor it to the mansion when a girl with blonde hair appeared in front of the vehicle. She then quivered and collapsed to the road.

Sky quickly shifted his foot to the brakes and stopped before hitting the girl. Jumping out of the Jeep Sky rushed over to the young girl who was lying on the road.

Kneeling down, Sky held her in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Diaspro said, softly. "I just feel a little dizzy."

"Do you want me to carry you to the hospital?" He offered.

"No." She pretended to be in pain. "I want to lie down. Do you live near here?"

"Actually the hospital is closer so I …" Sky said.

"Never mind." Diaspro quickly shot down the offer. "I am feeling so much better now cutie. How about a date? You can consider it as a way of making up for almost hitting me."

"I have a girlfriend already so the answer would be no." He helped her up. "Is there anywhere I can carry you to stay?"

"No." She hissed. "How could you shot down a date with me? I am probable way more attractive than your girlfriend."

"That's enough!" Sky headed over to the Jeep. "This is the thanks I get for trying to help somebody?"

'_I messed that up big time.' _Diaspro thought, disappearing.

Once Sky got into the Jeep he looked ahead and saw that Diaspro had disappeared. _'How did she manage to disappear so quickly? Could she be a mutant also?' _He wondered. _'Nah.' _

He started the Jeep once more before heading home.

* * *

Three days had elapsed since Helia and Krystal left.

Once the Jet had landing onto the floor of the aircraft carrier, Helia shut it off. It was after one a.m. so everyone in the mansion would be asleep, getting enough rest for school which would start in a few hours.

Getting up he turned to see Krystal standing beside their bags and the stone tablet which was wrapped up with a special brown paper and black chain.

"We better get some sleep. School is in a few hours." Krystal spoke.

"Yeah." Helia nodded. Walking over to Krystal and hugged her waist. "Guess this is it."

Krystal wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yep. As much as we care for each other it is best that we go our separate ways in terms of a relationship."

"I love you, Krystal." He confessed.

"And I love you too." She replied.

The two agreed that they should see other people and go their own way, Krystal gave back Helia is mother's engagement ring. It was best this way for the both of them.

Moving forward they shared a kiss. Neither wanted it to end as the kiss became more epic.

Moving to the bedroom clothes began to strip as the two began their addiction for one another.

* * *

Flora stood outside of her room door with a smile on her face. She had on green jeans short with a matching mini jacket and a pink, strapless shirt. On her feet were kneel length pink, laced up, high heel boots. _'Helia came back last night. I can't wait to see him.' _

His door soon opened to reveal the male wearing a soft blue shirt, black jeans and a blue and white sneaker. His bag was a two strap and was blue and white in colour.

"Good morning Flora." He noticed the brunette. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you." She blushed. "How was your trip?"

"It was nice. How have you been adjusting to the training sessions?" He asked.

"Slowly. I am still in pain from last night own." Flora sighed. "At least my telepathy powers are slowly kicking in. I can only levitate an item for a few seconds though."

"At least it's a working progress." Helia reassured her. "Flo, I am wondering if you would like to go out sometimes."

"I would like that. How about Saturday night?" She suggested.

"That sounds good to me." He agreed before kissing her hand.

Walking downstairs Helia and Flora saw Krystal talking to Jared.

"Krystal, I was wondering…" Jared sounded nervous. "Do you want to hang out, alone with me? I have liked you for a very long time now."

The lavender hair teen giggled. "Jared, calm down. We can hang out once. After that we will see where it goes from there."

"Great!" Jared nearly jumped for joy.

"How does Saturday sound?" She giggled.

"Saturday sounds wonderful." He cheered. "I finally have a date."

Flora, Helia and Krystal saw as the eighteen year old ran out of the room in joy.

"I don't know where he is going in a rush." Krystal giggled even more. "It's not even a date."

"He is just happy." Flora giggled.

Helia said. "The last time he was this happy, Jared ran to the other side of the country and back in five minutes."

"I better go and cancel his powers till he calms down." Flora laughed as she ran after him.

Once Flora was out of the room Helia and Krystal began to talk.

"Hey Helia." She smiled.

"Jared is a nice guy, try not to hurt his feelings." He hugged her waist.

"What about you and Flora? She seemed happy as the both of you came down the stairs." Krystal said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We are going out Saturday." He told her. "I want to get to know her better."

"Sure. I will see you later." Krystal leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Helia gladly returned the kiss. Krystal used her power to phase the clothes off them. He used his super strength to lift her up and hold Krystal by her bottom. Krystal wrapped her legs around his waist before the two became one.

The two did a quickie before putting on their clothes and headed outside.

Helia got into his car with Brandon in the passenger sit. Sky and Timmy were in the back seat.

In Flora's car Roy was in the passenger seat with Nabu and Riven in the back seat.

In Stella's car Bloom was at the front with Musa and Tecna in the back seat.

In the black Jeep Krystal was at the driver's seat with Roxy in the passenger seat while Aisha and Jared was at the back.

The gates of the mansion automatically opened with Flora going out first with Helia second followed by Krystal then Stella.

Reaching the intersection Flora and Helia turned left while Krystal and Stella headed right.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Helia and Flora held hands as they walked through the rose garden of the mansion.

"I had a great time tonight." Flora smiled.

"So did I." Helia gently squeezed her hand. "You are so beautiful and amazing."

Flora blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

For the past five days the two had become close.

Stopping, Helia asked. "Flora Linepha would you like to hang out again with me?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with you again." Flora replied. "The way you sounded so serious I thought you were going to ask me to your girlfriend."

Helia answered. "I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I want to take things slow in terms of sex but been your girlfriend isn't rushing things." Flora commented. "I am still inexperience in the sex department and want to wait till things are serious before you and I do it."

"And I can respect that." Helia kissed her cheek. "Will you become my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will."

Hugging her waist Helia planted a kiss on her tender lips Flora gladly returned the kiss as the two began a long make out session.

'_This is one of the best dates ever.' _Both thought.


	6. Discovery

Scrolling through the rose garden Helia and Flora held hands while talking.

"You have been so good to me for the past two months." Flora smiled. "You are truly amazing."

"You bring out the best in me, my beautiful Flower Princess." Helia leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I really like you, Flora."

'_I love you Helia.' _She thought. "I really like you too, Helia."

'_I really like you, Flora but I don't want to move too fast and scare you.' _Helia thought.

For the past two months Flora and Helia have fallen for each other but didn't want move too fast and scare the other. Krystal and Jared became an official couple after a few dates. Brandon and Selina were getting more serious with each day that passed while Stella's jealously increased by the day.

Saladin was having a hard time translating the ancient writing on the tablet. He tried translating it using every known language in the modern world but no help.

"I have a surprise for you." Helia said. "Close your eyes."

"Sweetie, you know I don't like surprises." Flora pointed out, closing her eyes.

"Pretty sure you will like this one." Helia dug through his pocket and took out a medium size blue box. He opened it to reveal a heart shaped silver necklace. "You can open them now."

Flora opened her eyes to see the necklace. "Helia, it looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He took it out. "Do you want me put it on you?"

"Yes." Flora nodded.

Helia handed her the box before placing the necklace on. "It looks amazing on you."

Flora blushed. "Oh sweetie."

Turning to face him, Flora planted a kiss on his lips. Helia gladly returned it as his arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

**Midnight**

Flora walked into the kitchen wearing a pink night gown and the necklace Helia had given her. Seeing the light on, she thought. _'Who could be up so late?' _

Walking towards the room she saw Saladin sitting around the granite counter trying to read the stone tablet.

"Saladin, what are you doing up so late?" Flora asked, taking a seat next to him.

He sighed. "I am trying to figure out what is on this tablet. Got it two months ago and can't figure out what is on it."

"Maybe I can be of help." She replied. "You look stressed. How about some herbal tea? It's one of the best ways to relax the body."

"Sure, thank you Flora."

Flora used her telepathy powers lifted the kettle up to fill it with water. Once it had enough water she locked it off and place it on the stove before turning it on.

"My powers are improving." Flora smiled. "Remember when I couldn't even lift up a feather."

"You are making great progress with your telekinesis. It is greatly improving." Saladin agreed. "Once that has improved then we can start of your telepathy training."

Telekinesis allows Flora the ability to grasp objects and manipulating hundreds of components in mid-air in complex patterns. So far she can use her telekinesis to lift her and others. Since her powers are not fully developed Flora can only lift things for a short period of time.

Telepathy can allow Flora to read, influence, control, and communicate with the minds of others, project her mind into the astral plane, and generate telepathic force blasts that can stun or kill others. When controlled she can also telepathically take away or control people's natural bodily functions and senses, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste, or even mutant powers.

Saladin continued. "Just know even though you can have full control of your telekinesis powers but not of your telepathy powers. I can only read minds and generate telepathic force blast."

"I wouldn't want to read people's mind." Flora stated. "At least not without their permission."

"Alright. Let's focus on the tablet now." Saladin changed the topic.

Flora turned to the tablet and began reading it. "The evil one will rise again. He will be released from his prison one day." Taking the deep breath, she continued. "Basically the rest of it said that it will take a rare set of persons to defeat him."

"Does it say what type of powers these persons have?" Saladin wondered.

"Nope." She answered, hearing the kettle. Flora quickly turned off the stove.

"Flora, how are you able to read the tablet? I have been trying for two months to figure this out."

"This is an ancient language called Coptic. It was founded in Egypt around the second century and became extinct soon after the seventeenth century. Not a lot of people know of it." Flora explained. "My mother taught me it before passing away. She came from Africa."

"That would explain why it wasn't on the computer." Saladin muttered. "That language is far too old for anyone to really know of it."

A yawn slipped though Flora's mouth as she walked over to the counter to prepare the tea. "Must have been more tired than I thought I was."

"You have been a big help, Flora." Saladin said as she carried a cup over to him.

"No problem." She smiled. "Not sure how valuable this is but I had a nightmare a few nights ago. It involved three girls been eaten by a dark phoenix."

"Did the girls have grey, brown and dark blue hair?" Saladin asked, knowing that Flora hasn't seen the Trix as yet to know what they look like.

"Yes, they did." Flora said. "Plus they look like twenty something."

"That would be the Trixs." Saladin became angry. "I should have known that they were up to something. It's been over two months since they last attacked. Flora, do you remember how the phoenix looked?"

"Yes, I do." She continued to yawn.

"Get some sleep and we can discuss this later." Saladin started to yawn.

Flora waved good night to Saladin as she headed upstairs.

Saladin let out a sad sigh. _'Hope we can stop the Trixs before they released the uncontrollable monster. I wonder if this has anything to do with Darkar, the mutant from fifty years that could absorb other's powers and memories. He had plans of taking over the world from the days we were young.'_

He drank off the tea before heading to sleep.

* * *

Helia lay on his bed with Krystal in his arms. Both were naked with the sheets covering them.

"Helia, we should really end this." Krystal spoke. "I really like Jared and you adore Flora."

"I know." He sighed. "The addiction is…"

"Too strong?" She finished his sentence. "I know. Sex with you is just beyond amazing to give up."

For the past two months Helia and Krystal have continued their sexual relationship. Both didn't want to give it up.

"I hope Flora or Jared doesn't find out." Helia stated. "I care about Flora."

"And Jared is a really amazing guy." Krystal pointed out. "He is a wonderful boyfriend and I really like him."

"Krystal, even though I really like Flora I still_ love_ you." Helia confessed.

"I still l_ove_ you Helia." Krystal admitted. "My love for you has never faded."

"Krystal, marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." Krystal agreed.

They leaned forward to share a heated kiss before continuing their passion for each other.


	7. The First Wave Of Attack

Brandon hummed softly as he exist his room. He was off to meet Selina.

'_Wonder what is so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone?' _He thought.

"Brandon!" He heard Stella yelling.

"What do you want Stella?" Brandon stopped then turned around. The blonde had a brown envelope in her hand.

"I want to show you something about your little whore of a girlfriend." She replied, walking over to him.

"Do not call Selina a whore." He hissed. "You don't know her."

"No! You don't know her." She handed him the envelope. "Your girl is involved with the Trixs."

"What?!" Brandon said clearly not believing her.

"Check the envelope. I made sure to take evidence."

Brandon opened the item and took out five pictures. All involved Selina talking to the Trixs.

"This must be fake." Brandon muttered. "Tecna must have altered the pictures for you."

"No, I have not. These are just as real as you and me." Stella pointed out. "I have been tracking her for weeks. Your girl is a member of the Trixs and has the ability to breathe fire and teleport."

"I can't believe this!" Brandon became angry.

Stella pressed herself onto him. "Now you can dump Selina and come back to me."

"I need sometime along." He pushed her off. Brandon bit his lips as he stormed out of the mansion.

Stella looked at Brandon, sadly. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

Selina leaned against a tree waiting for Brandon to show up. _'I wonder how he is going to take the news of me been-?' _

"Selina!" He shouted, walking over to her.

"Brandon, what's the matter?" She looked worried.

"Are you a member of the Trixs?" He asked.

"Um…" She became nervous.

He took out the pictures and showed it to her. "Don't lie to me."

"Fine! Yes, I am a member." Selina admitted. "Brandon, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You used me and me like an idiot really believed that you loved me." Brandon said, trying to calm down. "How stupid of me?"

"Brandon, I do love you." Selina confessed. "At first the mission was to win your heart then find out some information about the Super Computer. The first day I met you, I fell head over heels for you and I was going to leave the Trixs when I found a place to stay."

"Yeah right."

"Brandon, please believe me. I love you more than anything." Selina pleaded with him. "I was going to tell you all of that today as well as the fact that I am pregnant. You are the father since you're the only guy I have ever slept with."

"What?!" Brandon was thrown off by the news.

"I am a month pregnant and you're the father." She informed him. "I will take another pregnancy test to prove it to you as well as take a DNA test when the baby is born."

"I need to sit down." He collapsed to the ground.

"Brandon, I am so sorry for hurting you." Selina kneeled in front of him. "I love you."

* * *

Flora and Saladin sat in the middle of the living room, in a meditation position.

The two began to levitate as Saladin connected to Flora's thought. The brunette thought back to the dream she had a few nights ago.

Dream

_In a rain forest Icy, Darcy and Stormy stood in front of a steel orb which was covered shield, created by a physic. _

"_Sisters!" Icy grinned. "This is the prison where Darkar is trapped in." _

"_Darkar?" Darcy questioned. "You mean the same Darkar that created the original Trixs from toxins and chemicals?" _

"_Yes! That Darkar. He is the one that created Belladona, Lysslis and Tharma who in turn created us." Icy stated. "So basically he indirectly created us." _

_Icy, Stormy and Darcy aren't humans. They were created from bones, toxins and the powers from the original Trixs. _

"_How are we going to free him?" Stormy asked._

"_With our powers." Icy chuckled. _

_The other sisters began to grin. _

"_I get you." Darcy said. She pointed her hands to the orb and called out. "Darkness!"_

_Her powers focused onto one spot. _

"_Ice!" Icy attacked the same area. _

"_Lightning!" Stormy did the same._

_A few minutes later their powers broke through the physic shield before ripping the metal orb. A dark phoenix rose from broken orb, laughing manically. _

"_I am finally free!" He yelled. _

"_Darkar! Now that you're finally free, you can help us to control this planet." Stormy called out. _

"_Help you?!" He looked down on him."You bitches have served your purpose." _

"_You don't know who you're messing with." Darcy hissed. _

"_You will obey you, freak show." _

_He flapped his wings and dark flames appeared. They sped towards the Trixs instantly killing them._

_Laughing, he flew away. "I am going to kill every non-mutant on this planet and start a new order. An order of mutants. Before that though I am going to kill Saladin and Faragonda for trapping me." _

End Dream

Saladin and Flora lower themselves onto the floor. Opening their eyes, Flora asked. "Saladin, what are we going to do? We have to protect you."

"No! We have to come up with a way to defeat this monster once and for all." Saladin stated. "In order to understand, I have to start from the beginning."

"Should I call the others?" Flora asked.

"I will tell them later when everyone returns." Saladin replied. "Fifty years ago Darkar was a friend of Faragonda and I. That time he was still human and a mutant that could take another mutant's powers with just one touch. One day he began talking about mutants taking over the world and killing all the non-mutant. Faragonda and I disagreed with the idea. Weeks after I heard he had fallen into a pool of toxic waste which turned him into the phoenix. He then created three mutants from the waste and began attacking the city. Faragonda quickly used her powers to form a metal orb before I used my powers to cover the orb. The Trixs existed before we could attack them."

Flora took it all in. "Why didn't you kill Darkar then and there?"

"We didn't believe in killing another life." He explained. "We still done but know I am bringing to regret not doing it."

"Kay. Maybe what I dreamt was a vision of the future. We can go to the orb and destroy it before the Trixs get to it." Flora rose to her feet.

The alarm rose soon after. It is to alert the house of a mutant attack on the house.

Flora and Saladin ran out of the house to see Darkar hovering over the house. "Saladin, you are dead!"

The others came out of the house soon after with Brandon and Selina coming out of the forest.

The battle of the lifetime began.


	8. Time for a Change

Darkar sent two dark fire balls towards Saladin. Saladin created a shield to deflect the attack. The flames headed back to the Phoenix. He destroyed it quickly before sending several fire balls towards the group. Flora created a shield to cover everyone before using her nature powers to create several vines to tie up the evil mutant.

Dakar hit the ground while Flora took down the shield. Saladin used his powers to create a mental blast and give Darkar a major headache. Stella used her power and shot a beam at him. It didn't work.

Aisha shot lightning towards him, shocking him. Bloom and Selina used their breath of fire to try and burn him but to no avail.

"Bloom and Selina, you're just helping him." Flora pointed out.

Everyone in the house was introduced to Selina a few weeks ago when hanging out at the mall.

The flames were only increasing his powers.

Darkar saw Flora and said. "You look like that couple the original Trixs killed years ago. The telepath and nature freak."

Flora was taken aback. "That's would be impossible. My parents died over fourteen years ago."

"I could see everything the original Trixs did in that orb. They died at the hands of the Trixs." Darkar chuckled. "They were Diana and Jason Linepha."

"Lair!" Flora yelled.

Helia rushed to Darkar and used his claws to cut off his neck. The raven hair teen managed to cut half before the evil mutant used his dark flames to burn Helia.

He hit the ground. Flora looked to see that he was slightly burnt and would be all right.

Brandon used his powers to open up the Earth and eat Darkar up.

The fire phoenix broke free of the vines and bust free from the ground.

"The Trixs staged that crash fourteen years ago to trap your parents." He looked at Flora. "They then trapped the two of them for years trying to get their powers. Those fools ended up killing themselves and the first three Trixs a few years ago when they escaped."

Flora began to wonder if what he said was true.

"I can bring back your parents." He told Flora. Darkar picked out on her powers and wanted Flora on his side. "Join me and we can rule the world together."

"Never!"

Saladin stood in front of him while Flora stood behind. Flora took the time to create a shield around everyone expect Darkar, herself and Saladin. Both used their powers to try and create a mind blast. This was the first time the brunette was trying it but had to give it a shot.

Darkar spread his wings and created a large gust of wind that knocked everyone on their feet. Saladin and Flora's power collided. Everyone was surrounded by a white light before an explosion. Flora quickly used her powers and pushed Saladin out of the way before creating a shield to cover her body. Since she was near the explosion it sent her flying through the sky.

A hole in the sky opened up and sucked Flora in. As the explosion cleared up the shield disappeared from around the others.

Helia looked around and saw Darkar's burnt body and Saladin knocked out, against the wall. "Grandpa!"

He quickly ran over to the body and checked the pulse.

"Helia is he…" Bloom seemed afraid to finish that question.

"No, he still has a pulse. It's faint though." Helia sighed in relief. Looking around he asked. "Where is Flora? I don't hear or see her."

The others looked around while Roxy went over to check if Darkar was dead.

"Maybe she managed to escape." Stella suggested. "I don't see her around here."

"We need to fan out and look for her." Helia ordered. "Timmy, you will transform yourself and fly around the city with Aisha and Riven. "

"Darkar is dead and roasted like a turkey." Roxy called out. "I can dispose of the body."

"Do it please." Musa stated. "It looks disguising."

Roxy called forth several rodents and they devoured Darkar.

Helia continued. "Everyone will be in two and search the area. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Hold up!" Bloom stepped in. "Helia, you are staying here. You need to be healed and watch over your Grandfather till he recovers."

"I can track Flora with my super smell." He protested. "Plus I am not that injured."

"Helia, Bloom is right." Sky stated. "I can multiply myself up to twenty times in order to make up ground."

"Krystal, you stay behind and heal the both of them. We got this, Helia." Nabu ordered. "That is not a request it was an order."

Timmy transformed into a bird and flew off. Riven quickly lifted off to the sky with Aisha using her wind power to carry her around.

Sky duplicated himself twenty times. The clones headed off alone while the original headed off with Bloom.

Roxy called forth all the animals which were nearby and had them join in the search before she headed off with Musa.

Jared sped off since he could cover more ground alone.

Nabu paired up with Tecna while Stella and Roy got together. Selina and Brandon paired up to look for the brunette.

Before Stella moved she looked at Saladin who was healing Saladin. She focused on the two and teleported them to Saladin's bedroom.

"Don't worry Helia. Everything is going to be all right." Stella reassured him before departing with the others.

'_Flora, where are you?' _He asked himself. Running into the house Helia rushed to Flora's room for one of her clothes.

He entered to spot a pink, strapless shirt on the chair, nearby. Taking it up for a moment, Helia took in the sweet scent. He had grown quite fond of the brunette beauty even though he has feelings for Krystal.

"Helia." He heard Krystal.

Turning around he saw her standing at the door. "How is Grandpa?" He began sniffing to pick up Flora's scent.

"He is doing fine. Saladin just needs to rest for a few hours." She stated. "Have you picked up her scent as yet?"

"No, I can't smell her." He replied. "Maybe should go to the to the forest and see if I can pick up her scent better."

"Good luck." She walked over to him. Krystal knew better than to stop him but was going to try anyway.

"Take care of Grandpa for me." Helia told her, meeting her half way.

She suggested. "Let me heal you first."

He nodded, hugged her waist.

Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck, to return the hug.

Both leaned forward to share a kiss on the lips. Krystal used her powers to heal Helia's body.

The kiss became more passionate. Krystal knew her plan worked and used her power to phase the clothes off them.

Moving to Flora's bed, they fell on it. Helia was on the bottom while Krystal was on top of him. Their hands locked even tighter around each other and lips still glued together, never wanting the passion to end.

Helia forgo any ideas of looking for Flora and yield to the pleasure.

* * *

A boy with long blue hair, fair skin and grey eyes was walking through the forest with a girl who had white hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Both were eighteen and looking for a private place to practice their powers.

Walking a few more metres they reach an open land with a lake at the centre.

"Saladin, this is beautiful." Faragonda proclaimed. "This would be the perfect place to build that school you always wanted."

"No." Saladin said. "I don't want to destroy nature just to suit me. I was thinking about that open area we passed a few minutes ago. It's large enough to build a home/school to train and house mutants that have nowhere else to go."

"That sounds like a great idea, Saladin." Faragonda smiled.

Saladin is the heir to the Knightly Plane Empire. They are the leading part suppliers of airplanes throughout the world. So he could more than afford to build the school. In order for the company to stay afloat Saladin just like his ancestors have to keep his powers a secret from the world.

Both heard a soft groan coming from the bushes. Saladin became defensive as he slowly walked towards the bush. Reaching it he saw Flora, lying on the ground. She was slowly waking up.

"How did you end up here?" He asked. "This forest is dangerous."

Flora slowly sat up. "Saladin?"

"What?" Saladin and Faragonda looked at each other.

"You know this girl?" Faragonda asked.

"No, I don't." He replied.

Flora carefully analysis the situation and tried not to freak out. _'I must have been sent into the past. I wonder if this is the same time period when Darkar was first trapped into the orb?'_

"Are you alright?" Faragonda asked, Flora.

"Yes, I am." The brunette answered, getting up. "I am sorry."

"What is your name and how do you know mine?" Saladin asked.

"My name is Flora and I know your name because I am a mutant too." Flora explained. "I heard you have the same powers as me and could help me control it. Also I heard you could help me with another problem that involves Darkar."

"You're a telepath?" He seemed surprised. "Thought I was the only one."

"Prove it." Faragonda said.

Flora used her powers to pick up several items nearby and spin them around.

Saladin and Faragonda nodded in agreement.

"How may I help you?" Saladin asked.

"First thing first." Flora took a deep breath. "Do you know a mutant by the name of Darkar?"

"Yes, I do. He is a former friend of mine." Saladin answered. "He was talking rubbish about mutant taking over the world and killing all the non mutants. We cut him off weeks ago and haven't seen him since."

"What's the matter dear? You heard of something about Darkar?" Farangonda wondered.

"I know he is going to attack the city any time now." Flora explained. "He dropped in a pool of toxic waste and transformed into a monster. Darkar used his powers and toxics to create three mutants which he intends to use to control the world."

Faragonda gasped. "Saladin do you really believe her? Darkar wouldn't seriously take it that far."

"I am not lying. I need the both of you help to defeat him." Flora pleaded.

Saladin looked into her eyes. "I will help you."

"Saladin is a good judge of character." Faragonda stepped in. "If he believes you then so will I."

"Do you know when he is going to attack the city?" Saladin asked.

"Now seem like a good time." She pointed up to the Dark Phoenix flying towards the city with three females flying beside him. "I never seem to catch a break."

Flora used her powers to drag him down. _'It's time to change time. I will help them to get rid of Darkar and the three witches. Not only will the city be saved but also my parents.' _

The force of Flora's powers dragged Darkar down and hit the ground. The three females stopped and flew down to defend their master.

Flora snapped her fingers and a giant Venus Flytrap appeared from the ground and quickly consumed the three mutants, killing them.

Darkar got up and looked to see Saladin, Faragonda and Flora. He yelled. "Saladin and Faragonda you are going down. I will kill you first before kill all the non-mutants."

"That really is Darkar." Faragonda gasped.

"Let's end this once and for all." Saladin said. "Darkar bring it on."


	9. A Shift In Time

**Present Day**

Helia sat by the lake near the mansion, wondering. It was night time; the stars covered the dark sky with the full moon at the centre. Fireflies surround the male as he thought. _'Where is Flora? It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet.'_

Everyone expect Helia and Krystal spent hours trying to find Flora but to no avail.

"Helia?" He heard Krystal's voice.

"Hey, sweetie." He turned to see her.

"Baby, everyone is worried about you." The lavender hair teen stated. "Plus I have some information that I think you would like to hear."

"I know you're worried about Flora." Krystal moved closer to him. "We all are. She is our friend."

"Not after she finds out about us." Helia sighed. "I never meant for the whole relationship thing to get out of hand."

"Neither did I. We love Jared and Flora, it's just that the feelings we have for each other are familiar and comfortable." Krystal took a seat beside him. "I talked to Tecna a while ago. She checked the Super Computer and during the battle it picked up a ripple in the time stream. In conclusion Flora travelled through time."

"Does Tecna know which time period Flora is in?" Helia became hopeful.

"Yes, she does. She used a lock of Flora's hair and tracked her to the year 1963." Krystal replied. "Right now she, Timmy and Selina are creating a machine that can transport her back to this time. They said it would only take a few hours to finish."

Helia nodded remembering that Tecna, Selina and Timmy are the best when it comes to electronics and software.

"We better help them. Usually more persons equal to quicker results." Helia got to his feet.

"Not in this case." Krystal got up as well. "We tried to help them and kept on messing things up which caused even more work. Selina, Timmy and Tecna kicked us out of garage and told us not to come back till its finish."

"The best we can do is hope that nothing bad has happened to her." Helia sighed.

"Let's go home. The others are resting and so should you. Helia, you look stressed out." Krystal suggested.

"Your right." Helia agreed. "I am stressed out but I don't want to sleep. There is a method I use to release stress which you have always helped me with."

Krystal smiled, knowing what he is talking about. "Come to think of it I need to release some stress too."

Wrapping her hands around his neck, Krystal felt Helia's arms hug her waist. Both leaned forward and locked lips.

* * *

**In the Past**

Faragonda used a piece of metal she had in her pocket and transformed it into a spear. The white hair mutant threw it towards Darkar and went through his left wing.

It began to bleed. Flora noticed that Darkar was weaker now than in the future. She used her powers and blasted Darkar's mind.

"You bitch!" He screeched in pain.

Saladin joined Flora and added to the Phoniex's pain. Since there was no metal large enough to cover Darkar, Faragonda used the Earth to trap him into a ball.

Soon after Saladin created a force field around the Earth ball.

"It's over." Saladin called out. "We can leave him like this and put him in a place nobody will find him."

"No, we cannot." Flora disagreed. "Darkar will find a way to escape in the future."

"We do not know what will happen in the future." Saladin said. "Maybe in time he will learn from his mistake."

"No! I have seen the future and he has not changed." Flora replied.

It was unlike Flora to want to get rid of someone but she wanted to destroy the person who threatened the world for several years.

"Saladin, I think it's best if we listen to her." Faragonda indicated to Darkar trying to break out of his make shifted prison. "I would hate to do this but it's for the good of the world."

Saladin silently agreed.

Faragonda began to suffocate Darkar by tightening the rock barrier. Saladin tightened the mental barrier till it was shaped into a small ball.

Flora used her powers and sent the ball into the mouth of the giant Venus Fly Trap.

The carnivorous plant slowly began to destroy the ball.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Tecna, Timmy and Selina stood in front of their time/ teleportation machine. The others expect Helia and Krystal were in the room, standing a good enough distance from it.

"Do you want to wait on Helia and Krystal?" Stella asked.

"No, we don't have enough time to wait on them. Flora could be in danger." Selina answered. "All we need to do now is turn it on, put Flora's hair into the machine, it will then scan for her and teleport her back to this time."

"Everyone put on your goggles or shades now." Tecna ordered.

Timmy and Tecna put on goggles while the others reached for their shades.

Timmy placed Flora's hair into the machine before turning it on. Participles of light appeared onto the floor before the group and machine.

* * *

Helia lay on the grass with Krystal on top of him. He held her petite waist while she hugged his neck. Fireflies slowly danced around them.

As the two made love Helia thoughts kept on flashing to Flora and her beautiful jade eyes. The raven hair male always thought Flora's eyes were the most beautiful ones he has ever come across. Thoughts of his moments with Krystal and Flora flashed through his mind before something clicked to him. It was something he had denied for years.

Krystal thought about her times with Helia and Jared. The moments she shared with the both of them were special but something was bugging her. It was something she knew for years but always denied it till now.

The both of them knew that majority of the moments they shared with the other were sexual while the moments they shared with Jared and Flora were more emotional, mental and spiritual. The sex was amazing but what happens when they get old or get tired of it? Then what?

_'Maybe what I thought was love was in fact lust.' _Both thought. _  
_

* * *

Flora watched as the Venus Flytrap destroyed the last of Darkar. Seconds later a white light appeared over the brunette before dragging her into a wormhole.

Time began to change as Flora was transported back to her era. Anything that Darkar and the Trixs did for the past fifty years were undone.

A bright light began to cover the entire planet, changing time forever.

* * *

**Before everyone jumps to conclusions and so hate me forever this is still a Flora x Helia story. I made tiny changes to chapter 8 and there is a surprise at the end which I am pretty sure everyone will love.**

**One more thing I stink when it comes to fighting scenes so please forgive me for that. **


	10. Another Future

**7:00 a.m. **

A red, apple shaped alarm set off, letting out a loud beeping sound. A girl with tan skin and brunette hair extended her hand over to shut it off.

Getting up, Flora looked around to see that she was in her bedroom at the mansion. _'I have a headache. What happened last night?'_

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Helia carrying a tray full of fruits, two vegetable burritos and a fruit juice.

"Good morning, my Flower Princess. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Helia informed her while closing the door.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to that." Flora smiled. "You are always spoiling me. It's my turn to spoil you."

Helia placed the tray over Flora's legs.

"Flora, you are my fiancée and the love of my life. I want to treat you like the Queen you are to me." Helia cooed.

"I love you too, sweetie."

In this present time Helia, Krystal and Flora's parents never died. Flora and Helia met when she was five. Two of her powers had kicked in and her parents carried her to Saladin. The two quickly became best friends and fell in love afterwards. When Flora turned eighteen, Helia purposed to her after six years of dating.

Flora looked at her pink diamond engagement ring and smiled. "In less than a week I will be marrying the love of my life."

"I can't wait for you to become my wife." Helia kissed her lips. "I think our parents are more existed than us and I didn't even think that was possible."

"You're telling me?" Flora giggled. "Our mothers planned the entire wedding. Plus they want to know when we are giving them grandchildren."

"Well we have been practicing for a long time." Helia chuckled.

The two made love for the first time six years ago and have been each other's first and only.

"Helia." The brunette playfully nudged him. "You are such a douche."

"I am your douche." He sat beside her.

"I love you too much to get another one." Flora began eating her breakfast.

"That's good to hear because I love you too much to lose you." Helia confessed.

"Glad to know. Don't know what I would do if you didn't love me." Flora joked.

Helia laughed. _'I can't image life without Flora. I love her too much to lose her.'_

'_Helia is truly amazing. I don't want to lose him.' _Flora thought.

"I would be completely devastated if you didn't love me." Helia sincerely said.

"Oh Helia. How could I not love you?"

* * *

Brandon stood at the entrance of the mansion with a bouquet of flowers. The same place he met the love of his life.

He planned a romantic date for her followed by a purposely.

"Brandon, sorry to keep you waiting." A female said.

"It's no problem. I am use to waiting." He turned around to see Stella wearing a strapless, little black dress. "We should leave now or we will miss our reservation."

"Let's go!" Stella used her powers and teleported to the restaurant.

Since the original Trixs were destroyed before creating Icy, Darcy and Stormy, Brandon never met Selina and got back with Stella after their two months break.

* * *

Krystal walked though the rose garden with Jared, holding hands.

"That was an amazing date, Jared." Krystal complimented him. "Felt like a Princess."

"You are always a Princess to me." Jared stated. "I really like you, Krystal."

"I like you too, Jared." Krystal smiled.

Five months ago Jared came to the mansion and took a liking to the lavender hair female. After three months of shyness, Jared finally mustered up the nerve to ask her out which Krystal said yes to.

After Krystal's date ended she went to Flora's room. Knocking on the door the lavender hair mutant waited a few seconds before Flora opened the door.

"Krystal? Is something wrong?" Flora looked surprised to see her.

She stepped out of the room and locked the door.

"I came to apologise for what happened between us." Krystal said. "I shouldn't have tried to get between you and Helia. He loves you unconditionally and I was stupid for pushing myself onto somebody that was never interested in me."

Krystal and Flora were close friends till the Krystal crossed the line. The day after Helia purposed to Flora, Krystal had phase herself into Helia's room and tried push herself onto him. She was trying to convince him to be with her instead of Flora. Helia had rejected her immediately leaving her devastated. Flora had overheard the conversation and cut Krystal off as a friend.

Flora sighed. "That was uncalled for. You betrayed my trust."

"I am sorry for that. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have forced myself onto Helia."

"I forgive you." Flora sighed. "You and I will never be as close as before but I forgive you."

"Thank you, Flora." Krystal smiled.

"I have to get ready for my date tonight." Flora told her.

Krystal nodded before walking away.

Flora thought. _'I almost feel bad for reading her mind but had to know if she was telling the truth.'_

* * *

Helia and Sky existed the training room, sweating and tired from an intense work out.

"Dude, are you nervous about getting married?" Sky asked. "I know you love Flora but why get married so young?"

"I know Flora is the one for me so why wait." Helia answered.

Stopping Sky looked around first before whispering. "Didn't you have a crush on Krystal at one point in time? I thought you might want to hit that before settling down."

"I _did_ have a crush on her but I was not going to put my relationship with Flora on the line for a crush." Helia whispered back. "Krystal is beautiful and smart but not the one for me. I have this strange feeling if she and I were in a relationship it would only be based off sex."

"What's wrong with that?" Sky asked, continuing to whisper.

"A relationship can't survive on that alone." Helia told him, "With Flora not only is the sex amazing but I can talk to her for hours and never be bored. We understand each other on a physical, mental and emotional level. She is not only my lover but also my best friend."

"Don't you two argue and get on each other's throat sometimes?" Sky wondered.

"Of course we argue and have disagreements." Helia informed him. "Any couple will have that in a relationship. The thing is we always try to work it out before going to bed."

"That's deep bro. You seem to know a lot about how to keep a long and happy relationship."

"I learnt a lot from my parents and grandparents." Helia said. "I can't image my life without Flora in it. I can picture having children with her and growing old together."

Sky cringed. "I can't picture myself growing old and wrinkling with Bloom."

Helia began to walk again. "You might want to start doing that. I will see you later."

"Dude, where are you going? I thought we and the other guys could hanging out tonight." Sky followed him.

"Not tonight. I have a date." Helia replied.

Sky chuckled. "A date? Even when the dude has the girl, he wants to put in even more work to try and keep her."

"You better believe it." Helia commented, overhearing Sky's remark.

'_Super hearing.' _Sky thought. _'Love takes a lot of work.'_

'_Love is like a roller coaster. It has its ups and downs but I can't picture going on the ride with no one else but Flora.' _Helia thought as he walked up to the room they shared.


	11. I Will Always Love You

In a church dressing room Flora stood in from of a full length mirror, wearing a white princess wedding dress. It had several diamonds at the front. Her brunette hair was fined curled and reached to her back. On her feet were white four inch heels while she had on a diamond bracelet.

Apart from her, her six bridesmaids were in the room wearing a pink and white strapless dress. They were Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Bloom and Roxy.

"Flora, you look so beautiful." Stella chimed. "Helia won't be able to take his hands off you."

"Likes that's anything new." Musa joked. "From what I have seen and heard Helia can't take his hands off you now."

"Musa." Flora became embarrassed. "You don't need to be telling my business like that."

"Why are you embarrassed Flora?" Bloom asked. "If a guy still has that passion for you after six years it's nothing to be ashamed of. Hope Sky still sees me in that way after six years."

"Sky loves you, Bloom." Flora stated.

"I know…"

"Enough with Bloom and her problems." Stella stepped in. "Today is Flora's big day and we still have to get her finished and by the alter within a half an hour time."

Musa said. "I better go check if the guys are ready."

"That's a good idea." Roxy agreed. "They came in late last night from partying so much."

Aisha muttered. "Hope they didn't do anything regrettable."

Stella smirked. "Bloom and I made sure of that."

"It's a good thing we were there. Stella had to teleport them and the car home last night." Bloom pointed out.

Stella seeing Flora's face, added. "Helia gave no trouble darling. He was the only non drunk one there. It's just that he would have had a hard time carrying the others to the car without people looking at him funny."

"Stella, I am not worried about Helia." Flora reassured her. "I am wondering if the guys would be good enough to walk down the alter."

"We gave them some aspirin and water last night." Bloom informed the group.

Musa left the door. Turning left she saw Krystal standing in front of the male's dressing room. She had on a strapless teal gown.

"Krystal, what are you doing here? You should be in the main room, waiting just like every other guest." Musa stated.

"I need to see Helia. It's important." She replied.

"No." Musa commented. "I need to have a word with you now."

Krystal sighed, nodding.

Leaving the church, the two stood outside by the steps.

"What do you want to talk about?" Krystal asked. "I need to see Helia before he walks down that aisle."

"And what? Tell him that he is making a big mistake marrying Flora?" Musa asked.

"Well…" She whispered.

"That sounds like a yes. Krystal I know you have a crush on Helia." Musa told her. "Heck everyone knows including Jared. He just took a chance asking you out."

"I don't mean to hurt him. Jared is a really nice guy but my heart belongs to Helia." Krystal proclaimed.

Musa sighed. "Let me give you a heads up since you seem too stupid to understand. Helia will reject you again and if he doesn't hurt you pretty sure Flora, me or someone else will."

"Flora wouldn't hurt me." Krystal laughed. "She is too nice for that."

It was Musa's turn to laugh. "Remember that Flora is one of, if not the most powerful mutant alive. Hurt her again and she will track you down with her power sensing abilities before negating it then mind blast your brain till it's dead and use her plant powers to call forth a man eater plant that will dispose of your body."

Krystal gulped, nervously.

Musa continued. "Believe me; the others will look away when all of this is going on. You need to consider that, sit your ass down and leave her man alone. You hear me?"

"Yes miss." The lavender hair mutant cried, running away from Musa.

"That was too easy." Musa chuckled while walking to the guy's changing room.

* * *

Helia stood at the end of the aisle wearing a navy blue tux. Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Sky and Roy were beside the husband to be. Each of them had on a black tux with a white shirt and different colour bow ties.

Soft music began to play from a hidden radio as the bridesmaid started coming out. Roxy came out first followed by Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna then Aisha. It took about two minutes before all of them reached the top.

Musa with one hand behind her back, snapped her fingers and made the music changed to '_At the Beginning'_ by _Richard Marx and Donna Lewis_.

Everyone rose to their feet and focused at the entrance. Flora came out with her father who had brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin and had on a black tux.

As they walked down the aisle Helia's attention was only on Flora. His heart beat rapidly, seeing the beautiful brunette. She took his breath away like always. Smiling, he knew this was no mistake. Flora was and will forever be the love of his life and nothing will change that.

Reaching to the top, the elderly, fair skin priest asked. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Flora's father answered. Helia held out his hand for Flora to take which she gladly did. "Know you will take excellent care of her."

"I will take care of her forever and beyond that." Helia told Mr Linepha while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Everyone expect the bride, groom and the bridal party took a seat.

The priest stated. "Now the bride and groom have written their own vows."

Helia started, continuing to hold onto Flora's waist.

"From the moment you stepped into my life I knew you were the one for me. I love you more than life itself and that will never change. You are not only my soulmate but my best friend and biggest supporter. I am thankful that you choose me out of the millions of guys that was fighting for your heart." Helia said.

Flora smiled, happy by what Helia said. "Helia, you are my best friend, lover and my biggest fan. I love you more than anything and promise that will never change. Thank you for choosing me to be your wife for the rest of our days and beyond I shall treat you like the King you are to me."

"Now the couple will sign the marriage certificate." The priest said. "In the meantime you shall be serenaded by Musa."

As the couple headed into a room to sign the marriage certificate, Musa sang a soft melody. Everything took about two minutes.

As they came out the wedding ceremony continued.

They exchanged rings before the priest said. "You can now kiss the bride."

Flora and Helia leaned forward and locked lips, sealing their relationship as husband and wife.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**This is the end of the story. Thank to everyone who made this story a success. I won't be updating as often as usual since I am working now but will do my best to update at least once a week. **_


End file.
